Rekindle
by Sailordraco82520
Summary: Everything seems to be going good for Shaun, Zach, and Cody, Until one morning Shaun has a bad feeling. Rated a strong T for Language, if this was a movie it would be Rated R. I'm just saying.
1. Chapter 1

After Zach left that morning, Shaun felt that something bad was going to happen that day. No matter what he thought, he just could not place where these feelings were coming from. Cody came into the living room ready to go to daycare, since Shaun had a meeting with his publicist for most of the day.

"Shaun, do you need some help with finding something?" Cody asked.

Shaun looked down at him. "No Ankle-biter, I'm just making sure that you're all set and ready to go."

"I am." Cody replied. As he shook his energetic five year old head.

"Okay, let us get going then Codes." Shaun said as he moved to the front door and led the way out. After the trip to the day care, and into his publicist's office Shaun's earlier feeling of something happening was pushed from his mind.

* * *

Zach sat in his seat in his art class. After a moment his desk partner came in and she settled into the desk next to him. "Good, I'm glad that I didn't miss anything. I majorly over slept."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Tova, I doubt that."

"Zach, please humor me." Tova said as she dug through her bag for her supplies for class.

"Why should I?" Zach asked, as he banged the eraser end of his pencil on his sketch pad.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're so nice, Zach." Tova said sarcastically.

Zach snorted. "Ok, I'll give you that but what else?"

"Because you said that you would help me study for our Art History class today after class…"

"That's today?" Zach asked, as he looked at Tova in surprised.

"Uh, yeah, oh Zach please do not tell me that you forgot?"

"No, I didn't forget I just wrote down the wrong date." Zach said as he pulled out his planner.

Tova glanced and noticed that Zach did indeed put it down for the wrong date. "Zach, it's okay, if have somewhere you need to be that's cool."

"No, I got time." Zach said as shoved his planner back into his back pack as Professor Katie Marks walked into the class room.

Professor Marks looked around at everyone before she began her opening remarks. "You all have done well on drawing fruit, so I am going to push your artistic abilities to the test and you will all draw from models over the course of the next few weeks. I have both a male and female model for you all to practice with your drawings. You will have until the end of class today to get down your models stance and musculature."

Professor Marks went back to the door and two people walked back in with her and as she closed the classroom doors, they proceeded to walk to the middle of the room. Professor Marks then went and positioned the models as to how they were to stand. After that they removed their robes and were standing nude for the class to sketch.

"You may begin." Professor Marks' voice rang out from the front of the classroom.

Zach looked at the man that was in front of him and decided to work from medium shot view of the man. After Zach had penciled in the man's torso, neck, shoulders, and head he heard a few snickers around him, especially coming from Tova.

Zach tried to ignore her but eventually he looked at her and she had her hand covering her mouth and tears were rolling down her face.

"Tova, what's wrong?" Zach asked.

As she pulled her hand away slightly Zach could tell that she was amused about something. "Are we supposed to draw that?"

Zach looked at Tova like she was mad. "Yes, you're supposed to draw the models."

Through another fit of giggles, and a slightly higher tone that carried a loud whisper. "No, I know that. But the guy got an erection. Are we supposed to draw that?"

Zach was shocked, appalled and humored at all the same time. But the deed was done and Tova's comment reached others ears and the snickering became a slight chuckle through the crowd, but that was apparently too much for not only Tova, because as Tova ducked out of the room a few other classmates followed her out and they could hear laughter coming in from the hall.

Zach just smiled and shook his head and went back to his drawing. After a while Tova came back into the classroom composed and serious and started on her sketch. As Zach drew, he barely noticed her. He was just beginning to start to detail his drawing when Professor Marks announced that class was finished for the day. Zach packed his bag, as Tova just tossed everything into hers.

Once out in the hallway Zach looked at Tova. "You know, I'm surprised that you are able to find anything in there. With the way you just throw it all in there."

"It's called 'organized chaos' Zach. Have you ever been through a woman's purse?" Tova asked teasingly.

Zach thought about that. The only purses that he's ever really been through were Jeanne's and Tori's. But other than that he really hasn't been though one. "No, not really, Tova. I've been through my sister's and my last girlfriend's but other than that no."

"Zach you're a sweetheart." Tova said as she adjusted her backpack and purse on her shoulders. "You are a real gentleman. You know what?"

Zach tensed slightly. "What?"

"I'll buy you lunch today at the cafeteria. It's probably just as bad as fast food anyways." Tova said as she started sorting through her purse.

"Ok." Zach said. "Hey there's Annie."

Tova looked up. "Oh, you mean your secret admirer?"

Zach raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't like me like that."

Tova laughed. "Zach, I swear if you were any thicker…oh hi Annie! How was your class?"

Zach and Tova finally reached Annie, outside the cafeteria. "It was ok. I just came to get something to eat. I have a killer headache since I skipped breakfast." Annie said and she looked at Zach and batted her eyes. "Hey, Zach, are you going to eat with us today?"

"Hi. Umm…yeah Tova offered to buy me lunch." Zach said as she shuffled his feet, as he realized that Tova was right about Annie. The past seven months with Shaun, and Zach realized that he was already missing signals that would have "spoke" loudly to him before.

Tova looked at Zach and smiled. As if to say: "I told you." Annie led the way into the line and she stood very close to Zach. Zach decided that she was going to make the first move since he didn't. Zach took out his phone and sent a quick text to Shaun.

_S, do you have advice on girls who r interested in u? Z_

Zach prayed that Shaun would get it and would be able to respond. After a few more minutes in line Zach settled on a bag of chips, a ham and cheese sandwich with all the trimmings and milk. Tova got an order of chili cheese fries and some onion rings and big Pepsi and then paid for both hers and Zach's meals. Annie had gotten a salad and plate of grapes and joined them out on the open patio at a table.

Zach took a bite out of his sandwich when the bombshell question was dropped. "Okay, Zach so when are you going to ask me out on a date?" Annie asked.

Tova finished her onion ring. "I told you that she liked you."

Zach finished chewing his sandwich as he considered. Zach knew that Shaun didn't text him because his phone had not vibrated. "Annie, there's something that you should know about me."

"Let me guess, you already have a girlfriend." Annie said, as she looked at Zach.

Zach hesitated again. "Yes. No, it's not really."

"You're married?" Tova offered.

"No, definitely not married." Zach said, feeling even unsure of how to deal with this kind of situation.

"Is it some sort of religious concern?" Annie asked.

"No, it's just that…" Zach began, feeling desperate now.

"Zach, is it because we're not attractive enough for you?" Tova asked.

Zach turned four shades of red. "No, you're both very attractive."

"Is it because my breasts aren't big enough?" Annie asked.

"Are mine too small?" Tova asked. "Because I would love to date you Zach, but you seem to lack any confidence when it comes to asking out women. Did you have a bad break up with your last girlfriend?"

Zach quickly flashed back to how he and Tori broke up. "No. Don't say anything please, for a minute."

Tova and Annie looked at each other. Then they looked at Zach.

Zach took a deep breath and then he exhaled. "The reason that I haven't asked out anyone, is because I'm already in a relationship."

"Ok?" Annie said, "But you said that you weren't seeing anyone."

"No, I said that I didn't have a girlfriend. Look Annie, and Tova I'm gay." Zach said, as he turned red. Zach still didn't feel comfortable admitting that he liked guys. Scratch that a guy, Shaun. Zach looked up and saw the stunned look in both of their faces. Zach knew that he just through a big curve ball at them.

"Okay, now that ice berg has left the _Titanic_, you're joking right Zach?" Annie asked, as she shook her head of the deer caught in headlights look.

"No, I'm not kidding. He's actually the reason that I'm even here at all." Zach said as he poked at his sandwich now.

"Zach, you really don't come off as the gay type." Tova said. "You really don't. I just that that you had a hard recent breakup was all."

"Well that depends on which one that you want to go with." Zach said.

"What do you mean 'which one'?" Annie asked.

"There was my break up with Tori and with Shaun." Zach stated.

"Whoa hold the bus, you had a boyfriend?" Tova asked.

"Have a boyfriend actually." Zach said. "His name is Shaun."

"Alright Zach spill the beans." Annie said as she sounded excited.

"What?"

Tova glanced at Annie, then back at Zach. "Zach we want to hear about this guy, who seems to have captured you in his web."

"Umm…you want me to tell you about Shaun?" Zach asked nervously.

"No we want you to tell us why you didn't tell us that you are a famous movie star, and who is going to star in the new _Star Trek_ movie as Captain James T. Kirk. Yes, we want to know about Shaun." Annie said as she rolled her eyes. "When did this happen?"

"As in when Shaun and I became an item, or when I realized when I started to have feelings for him?" Zach asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for all the tea in China." Tova said as she ran her hands together. "Let's start when you first started to realize that you had feelings for him."

"Well if we're going back that far then this is going to take a while. Something that you should be aware of is that Shaun is the older brother of my best friend Gabe. Gabe and I first met in the second grade, so I was eight years old. Gabe and I quickly became friends and almost inseparable. I only have sister, so Gabe and I quickly bonded like brothers. Well Shaun is eight years older than Gabe and I and Shaun was often left to babysit us. On the weekends Shaun ended up teaching Gabe and I how to surf at his step-dad's house in the rich neighborhood, since I came from the ghetto.

"During those first few days I fell a lot when I was trying to learn how to stay on my surfboard. Shaun was always there to catch me, and when he would catch me I always felt like there was some sort of charge or pull or something, but because I was so young, I didn't realize or know that I was attracted to him. Shaun being 16 felt the sparks, but he didn't act on them. When I was nine Larry took Shaun, Gabe and I to Florida. Shaun being 17 had known for about half a year that he was gay."

Zach paused in his story to take a drink of his milk. He looked at Annie and Tova and realized that he had their complete attention. Their lunches lay forgotten in front of them. Zach took another breath and continued.

"When I had turned ten, Shaun was graduating high school. At Shaun's graduation party, Gabe and I managed to convince a couple of Gabe's neighbors to play street hockey with us on roller blades. Gabe decided that he and I and this other kid would be skins and the other three shirts. During the game I got picked up and tossed into the air as one of the other kids bent in and tossed me. I went into the air and slammed into a parked car and broke my left arm, and then rolled down the pavement where I ended up scratching my arms up and my shoulders. Shaun patched me up at their house, for all of my scratches, but had to take me to the ER for the broken arm.

"After that summer, I didn't really see Shaun for two years. He didn't really come home. But his step-dad and mom took him, Gabe and I to Mexico for two weeks for mine and Gabe's twelfth birthdays, since we're only two weeks apart, where Shaun had volunteered to baby sit and keep an eye on me and Gabe. A year later, when Gabe and I were 13, Shaun bought us wine coolers for a small party that was mainly the three of us and at the time my girlfriend Tori, our first time together. Gabe and I ended up making a big mess and Tori got sick on the deck." Zach paused for another drink.

"Later that night, Gabe had passed out and Tori was asleep, I ended up watching Shaun clean up after us. He noticed that I was still awake and asked if I was ok, and I said that I wasn't feeling too good. Shaun took me into the kitchen and over four pots of coffee got me feeling better. Shaun told me this summer that when he and I talked that night, he's had an ongoing crush on me that I he knew that would not happen, because at the time I was straight, and I was 13 where he was 21. I myself was still pretty clueless about my own feelings towards Shaun at that time."

"Wow," Annie whispered, "this is so romantic."

"Annie, shut up!" Tova said quietly, as Zach paused and blushed again.

"After then, I hadn't seen Shaun for four years. Gabe and I were 17 then and on spring break that year Shaun had showed up at his parent's house, and he helped Gabe and I with out class project video. Shaun taped the show and Gabe and I skated around and acted like idiots. We had entitled the video 'Skate This with Gabe and Zach.' Also at about that time, my sister Jeanne had my nephew Cody, and my mom's health started to deteriorate from being diagnosed with liver cancer, but the doctors said that they hadn't caught it early enough. Mom didn't know she had a problem and the secondary liver cancer then spread and she developed bone cancer." Zach stated, he stopped for a moment to sniff and glance a look both girls, whom both had tears sliding down their faces. Zach quickly looked down at his sandwich then he took a deep breath to steady himself before he spoke again.

"When I was 18 I was accepted here at Cal Arts, but I turned down the scholarship that I had received, because I felt that my place was with my family. I was always helping Jeanne taking care of Cody and our dad. Mom passed away a week before I graduated high school. I spent most of my time with Gabe and Tori initially. But I spent a lot of time at Gabe and Shaun's. Shaun was there for graduation, and when my mom died. I spent almost the whole summer at that beach house. I was so devastated by my mom's death that I fell apart. I felt alone for a long time. Gabe and Tori tried to help lessen the pain that I felt. Shaun helped too, more than I thought any way.

"Shaun, Tori and Gabe finally got me by the end of that summer able to cope with my mom's death. But Shaun moved to Los Angeles and that was the last time I saw him since then. About a year later I was walking by a bookstore in San Pedro and I noticed that Shaun had a book out. I went in and with my tip money from that day I bought it. I really enjoyed the book, but when I got to the part where private eye and the cop that was helping him got together, I jumped out of my own skin for a moment. It was like a few things in the cops character spoke to me about what I was going through. I realized that I kind of liked guys, but it was more out of looking than anything."

Annie blew her nose into a napkin. "Wow, Zach. I'm really moved here."

Tova glared at Annie. "He's not done."

Zach smiled. "Well, since I was 13 up until this year being 22, I've only dated one girl and that was Tori. We constantly fought and broke up and got back together. I think Tori knew before I did where our relationship was and she was just trying to pretend that it wasn't going down that path. But Tori finally said that she was done, which was about the time that I met Shaun again and we had drank a lot and he kissed me and I tried to run away. But after several days, I couldn't handle it anymore and I went back to Shaun and kind of attacked him as he opened the door as I wanted him. Then Jeanne freaked out on me and then I in turn made things difficult between me and Shaun, and creating my own personal hell because Jeanne threatened to take Cody away from me and some other things, but I finally stood up to her and I took what I wanted and I got what I wanted. I got Shaun, Cal Arts, and even Cody. Cody is better off with me and Shaun than he ever would be with Jeanne."

"Zach, that's so moving." Tova said. "I'm sorry that Annie and I put you on the spot like that. Zach when you're ready to introduce us, I 'd like to meet Shaun and Cody; for I would very much like to meet them."

"I would like to do the same here, Zach." Annie said as she dried her eyes.

Zach glanced at his watch. "We got about 15 minutes until Art History. I think we should get a move on."

"Yeah, we better." Annie said.

The three of them gathered up their lunches and tossed them into the trash and then left to go their afternoon classes.

* * *

Shaun was amazed when he got out of his publisher's office early. It was only 2:15 in the afternoon. Shaun checked his phone and saw the text from Zach that was sent about 11:45. Shaun smiled, he was sure that Zach found someway to make it through his predicament.

Shaun climbed into his outback and started it. He made up his mind that he would go home and work until Zach got home with Cody at 4:30. Shaun stopped at a Subway for lunch and went home. After he got into the study he turned on his laptop; he looked at the clock it was 2:45. He figured that he was good for typing for a while and got down business on writing his second novel that was finally coming together and halfway done. So with the beginnings of chapter 14 Shaun started to write.

* * *

Zach walked out of his last afternoon class with Annie, who seemed to be in a bad mood when she couldn't get her laptop to work so she could take notes in class, and she had to do it the "old fashioned way" as she put it. He glanced at his watch 3:50, he still had time to get Cody.

"Annie, I'm sure that your battery died was all." Zach said, trying to get her out of her bad mood.

"No it's not dead. My computer fried when I plugged it into the outlet. You heard it zap, because it was on when I plugged it in before the battery could die." Annie said huffily.

Tova just rushed up. "I so hate research papers. They are never any fun, and they're always boring."

"I'm sorry, Tova." Zach said. "But, Annie's laptop shorted out in class today."

"Wasn't it fine in Art History?" Tova asked as they walked five blocks from campus to a public parking lot.

"Yes, but now I get to go and get the damn thing replaced, because I really can't do any school work without it." Annie said as she glared down at her laptop as if it just called her something really foul as they walked into the parking lot.

But to break them out of their conversation came a voice that only Annie recognized and her expression changed from anger to fear. "Annie! Annie, come here I want to talk to you!"

Annie turned around at the same time that Zach and Tova did and she let out a terrified squeak. "Garret, I have nothing more to say to you."

"I don't think so bitch, you got a lot to say to me." The guy said as he walked up to her. He seemed to be just a foot taller than Zach and much more muscled than normal. He closed the gap and crossed his arms and glared out of his dark brown eyes and black hair.

"Garret, I'm serious, I don't have anything to say to you and you are breaking the restraining order by being this close to me." Annie said.

"Shut up you slut." Garret looked at Zach then back at Annie. "I gave you what you wanted."

"More like stole." Annie spat.

"You're ungrateful ass, Annie. I'm the one that bailed you out of jail. Twice I did that. Then…." Garret began, but was cut off by Annie.

"Fuck you! The reason I broke up with you, is because I was tired of your fucking abuse! You were constantly hitting me. I finally had enough and I left; now I suggest that you leave before I call the cops." Annie snarled.

Garret apparently wasn't listening and reached out and grabbed Annie by the arm and yanked her with him. "You're coming with me."

Annie managed to yank herself out of his grasp. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Garret! So fuck off!"

Zach dropped his bag on the ground. "If she doesn't want to go, then she doesn't want to go with you."

"Stay out of this, the slut is coming with me whether she wants to or not." Garret said as he took another towards Annie.

Zach took a step forward. "She doesn't want to go."

"Back off cupcake, she and I have some unsolved problems that need to be dealt with." Garret said and he reached again grabbed Annie by the arm again and then he grabbed her hair and yanked out where she yelped in pain.

Before Zach knew what he was doing he ran forward and shoved Garret away, while managing to keep a good hold onto Annie and broke Garret's grip, but Annie lost her laptop, and some hair in the process. But Garret was on the ground.

Annie picked up her laptop and ran back to Tova. Zach stood between Garret and Annie. Zach raised his fists to let Garret know that he was not backing down.

Garret picked himself up. "All right dumbass. Let's dance."

"She's not going anywhere." Zach said.

Garret ran at Zach, Zach side stepped, but he was not expecting to get tackled by Garret, they were both knocked down and Garret landed a punch on Zach's face before he rolled off. Zach's surfing skills kicked and he jumped up faster than Garret was anticipating and Zach kicked Garret in the shoulder. Garret rolled with the kick and then picked himself up and closed back in where he started punching Zach. Tova and Annie were both screaming but Zach couldn't understand what they were saying. Zach then ducked down and drove his shoulder into Garret, who was unprepared for it. Then Zack used a backhand move and busted open Garret's lip with his fist.

But before Zach could land another hit on Garret he felt two sets of hands grab him and yank him back and tossed out the ground knocking the wind out of him. Zach picked up his head to notice two guys were helping Garret up and then come after him. One kicked Zach hard in his side and the other jumped up and down and Zach heard his arm break and let out a howl. The last thing that Zach remembered before hearing the police sirens was Garret punching him again in the face and Zach felt his nose break, Zach then felt something in his leg go but that happened as his mind shifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Shaun was working diligently at his laptop as continues to write. He couldn't believe that he was on such a roll today. He couldn't even remember what had bothered him earlier that day it was not important. But that was all about to change fast, very fast.

Shaun's cell phone started ring, and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Shaun, did Uncle Zach forget?" Cody's voice cut through the phone like a knife.

"What? He should be there any minute to pick you up." Shaun said as he racked his head if there was a change of plans that he didn't remember.

"He was supposed to be her 45 minutes ago Shaun." Cady said, his voice was scared, almost trembling.

"Come on, bud it's only…"Shaun looked at the clock on his laptop. It read 5:03. _What the hell is up Zach?_ Shaun thought.

"Cody, I'm on my way to get you. Are you going to be ok for a few more minutes?" Shaun asked as he saved his work and hurried out of the study and the front door.

"Yeah, I think so." Cody sound like he was almost in tears.

"I'm coming don't get upset ok bud." Shaun said, as he hurried down the hall.

"Ok." Cody said.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Shaun said as he exited the apartment complex and jogged over to his outback and fired it up. As soon as Shaun was on the street he called Zach.

Zach's phone rang several times, before it went to voicemail. "Zach! What the fuck?! It's just after five o'clock and you didn't pick up Cody! I'm on my way to go pick him up, but the little guy is scared as hell! I better hope you got a good excuse for doing this to him!" Shaun hung up the phone and tossed it into his passenger seat.

Shaun finally pulled up in front of the day care and went in and found Cody sitting in the office with tears running down his face. Shaun went in and kneeled down next to him. "Hey little guy, you should have called me earlier."

"I was trying to be good for Zach." Cody said as more tears slid down his face.

"Well I tried calling him, so I don't know what he's up to. But I promise you, you can chew him out ok?" Shaun said as he hugged Cody.

Shaun heard Cody mumble ok into his shoulder as he cried jus t a little bit more. Shaun wrapped his arms a little tighter around Cody and picked him up and grabbed Cody's bag off of the floor and exited the day care with him. Shaun unlocked the Outback and opened the back door for Cody when he heard his cell phone ringing in the front seat.

Shaun set Cody down and opened the other door and grabbed the phone and noticed that the caller ID said Zach. He flipped the phone open and started to chew Zach out. "Where in the hell are you Zach?! Cody's upset because you didn't pick him up on time!"

"Is this Shaun?" A girl's voice answered.

Shaun held the phone out for a moment to stare at it. Again a girls voice spoke, more upset and urgent this time. "Hello is this Shaun? Is this Zach's boyfriend Shaun?"

That hit home. Shaun put the phone back to his ear. "This is him, who the hell is this?"

"Thank god I got a hold of you Shaun. My name is Tova; I'm a friend of Zach's from Cal Arts…" The upset voice said.

"Ok, so why and the hell do you have Zach's phone?" Shaun asked as he shut the car doors.

"Shaun, Zach is in the hospital. He defended another mutual friend of ours from her ex-boyfriend and he beat up Zach really bad." Tova said as her voice shook.

Shaun's mind was reeling. His bad feeling from this morning came back in full force. He couldn't imagine that this was happening now. Shaun could not believe of all times for bad things to happen to both of them. "What?"

"Shaun, I grabbed Zach's backpack and I finally was able to find his cell phone to call you, he's in an ambulance right now and Annie and I are following it, but Zach's unconscious, and I don't know how badly he's hurt." Tova said her voice was really shaking now.

"What hospital are you going to?" Shaun asked as he walked around and climbed into the Outback.

"The ambulance had the markings for Saint Bernardine Medical Center." Tova said. "Yeah I see the ambulance turning in there."

"I'll be there shortly." Shaun said and he started the car, throwing his cell into the passenger seat again.

"What's going on Shaun?" Cody asked from the back seat.

"I just found out what happened to Zach. He got hurt trying to protect someone and he's gotten hurt really bad for it and is in the hospital." Shaun said as he looked at Cody in the rearview mirror. Cody's eyes got big, he was scared. "We're going to go see how he's doing."

With that Shaun put the car into gear and drove to the hospital praying that his worst fear of losing Zach was not going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All,**

**Sorry, that it took me so long to post this, but I've been insanely busy. College finals, work, helping out for a wedding. Plus on top of all that I think that I had wrote and rewritten the argument at the end of this chapter ten times. This is the version that I finally liked the best to put into the story. I hope that you all enjoy this next installment of _Rekindle_.**

**Thanks,**

**Sailordraco82520**

The drive from Cody's daycare to the hospital took twenty minutes. But with the knowledge that Zach was hurt and unconscious, for Shaun made it seem that they trip took twice as long. Shaun was trying to figure out what kind of an asshole did this to a nice person. Shaun glanced into his rearview mirror again to check on Cody, he seemed to be even more upset then he was before. Shaun couldn't blame the kid, he was scared himself.

Shaun turned into the Emergency Room Parking of Saint Bernardine Medical Center, and found an open space and put his Outback there. Shaun grabbed his cell phone out of the passenger seat for the second time and shut the vehicle off. He climbed out and he got Cody out of the back. Shaun locked the Outback and he looked down at Cody. "Alright, Cody while we are here, I want you to stay close so I can keep an eye on you. Plus we will see Zach as soon as the doctors say that we can, so we might have to wait a while before that happens. Can you be brave for me?" Shaun asked the little kid who seemed on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

"Are you scared Shaun?" Cody asked in a shaking voice that told Shaun that he was unsure of how he should handle the situation.

Shaun knelt down onto one knee and pulled Cody into a tight hug. "Cody, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm scared as hell. I don't know how bad Zach is hurt, but if I could change anything I would rather it be me hurt than him. But you and I are going to hang in there for him."

Cody took his little arms from around Shaun, and nodded his head. Cody then squared his shoulders in a very Zach look. "I don't wish for you to be hurt any more than Zach."

Shaun smiled. "Cody, we will just have to believe that he is going to be okay. Come on; hold my hand as we go over to the entrance."

Shaun stood up and Cody placed his little hand in Shaun's as they crossed the parking lot. After going through the opening Shaun saw several people in the waiting area. Shaun noticed two girls that were sitting close by, actually one was pacing talking on a phone looking quite harassed, the other was sitting and she looked worried.

Shaun led Cody up to the Emergency Room help desk. Sitting at the desk was a brunette lady, and according to her name tag she was Emily. "Hi Emily, I was just called and was told that my boyfriend was brought in on an ambulance because he was hurt. His name is Zach Brooks. I can help you finish any paperwork that needs to be done, for he is on my insurance."

Emily looked at Shaun for a moment before she responded. "Alright, let me go see if I can track down his paperwork."

She left, Shaun took another look around the room and noticed that the girl that was pacing was really arguing with whom ever was on the other side of the phone. Her friend seemed to be getting annoyed now, and was managing to keep her worried look. Shaun glanced down at Cody who seemed to be looking around. When Shaun looked back up Emily had returned with a folder. "Here we go; I'll just need you to fill this out."

Shaun let go of Cody's hand and grabbed a pen and started filling in the missing information. After a few minutes, Shaun paused and pulled out his wallet and pulled out his insurance card to write down that information. Shaun smiled slightly to himself as he remembered adding Zach to his medical insurance shortly after moving to Los Angeles for slightly different reasons. Cody would be on it as well, but Jeanne was dragging her heels on giving her permission for that one.

After about five minutes of filling out the paper work, Shaun handed it back to Emily. "May I ask how he is?"

Emily looked over the paperwork before answering with a "I'm so sorry" look. "They just took him off for emergency surgery about five minutes ago. There was some internal bleeding, and they have to reset some broken bones. He's going to be in surgery for a while."

Shaun swallowed hard. "Thanks; would you please keep me advised of his progress please?"

"I sure will," Emily glanced at the paperwork for Shaun's signature at the bottom, "Mr. Andrews."

"Thank you again. But please call me Shaun." Shaun said as he grabbed Cody's hand again.

"Ok, Shaun it is." Emily said. Shaun moved with Cody over to the waiting area, Shaun noticed that the pacing girl was off of her phone and she seemed intent on Shaun. Shaun walked over to where there were some toys on a table for Cody to play. But as he sat down the two girls that Shaun noticed when he came in, were now moving towards him.

The girl that was a little taller with a well tanned skin and dark brown hair stepped closer to Shaun. "Are you Shaun?"

"That's me." Shaun said as he stood up to greet her.

The girl extended her hand. "I'm Tova; I wish that we were meeting under different circumstances. This is Annie; this was whom Zach was defending."

The shorter girl had dark blonde hair and had the hint of a tan on her face; she waved, as she spoke. "Shaun, I'm sorry that Zach got dragged into my mess."

"Well, I will say this for him; he still does his best to put everyone before himself." Shaun said. "I'm sorry to say though that he doesn't really say who he hangs out with at school, so I am at kind of a loss on his new friends."

"Well, don't feel bad, we practically cornered him earlier about why he wasn't dating one of us." Annie said as she moved to sit next to Shaun.

"Yeah, we did. He practically told us your whole story from the beginning." Tova said as she dragged a single chair over to sit in front of Shaun.

"So you both know how this summer went then." Shaun said, as he looked between the two girls with a bog smile on his face. "I still can't believe that I'm this lucky."

"Actually he went farther back than that." Annie said.

"Excuse me? How far back did he go?" Shaun said his face full of surprise.

Tova smiled. "Well he said that he's had feelings for you since he was eight but he didn't know what they were. You were 16 at the time so naturally, he wouldn't know. Zach also told us that he started realize that he liked guys when he was 19, and then pretty much the events of summer until class anyway."

"I'm surprised that he's liked me longer than I thought he did. We both agreed that 13 was about that time that we both really started to pay attention to each other." Shaun said as their story sank in. "So how did this whole thing tonight start up?"

Tova glanced at Annie. Annie took a deep breath and sighed before she told Shaun about Garret and their history. Annie then told Shaun about what led up to the confrontation, and then the confrontation itself. Cody had stopped playing with the toys and came over and sat in between Shaun's legs on the floor as he listened to the story. As Annie finished the story she was in tears again, and Tova handed her a tissue.

Shaun was quiet for a moment, before he spoke. "I don't fault you at all Annie. If I was there, I would have done the same thing myself. I agree with Zach that women deserve to be treated better than they are in today's world. I know that some straight guys are just down right asses from junior high to the day that they die. I find it really sad."

Tova wiped a tear away. "It's always the same."

"What?" Cody asked.

Tova smiled and looked at Cody. "That all the good men are like parking spots. All the good ones are taken or gay."

Cody looked up into Shaun's face for an answer. Shaun smiled. "I'll explain it to you later, Cody."

"Ok."

Shaun looked back up at Tova. "I noticed that you were on the phone when I came in, what was going on there?"

Tova turned a shade of red. Either from embarrassment or anger Shaun wasn't sure. "Well, Zach had left his backpack by me when he went to help out. So as the EMT's were trying to figure out how they were going to put Zach on the gurney, I heard some buzzing coming from Zach's bag. I figured that it was his cell phone, but I couldn't really grab because we were talking to the police. Once we were able to follow the ambulance, we loaded into Annie's car and came here.

"I started going through Zach's bag and I finally found his cell phone, and I saw the missed call. So I flipped it open and saw a voicemail, I eventually found out that it was you that had called and I decided to give you a call. After I got off Zach's phone with you and told the receptionist here what we knew and told her that you were on your way, I got another call on Zach's phone." Tova paused and Shaun noticed that she was wringing her hands together.

"The person that called was surprised to her me and said that she was happy that Zach finally came to his senses and was with a girl now and not you." Tova continued, but stopped when Shaun raised his hand.

"Was this Jeanne?" Shaun asked.

"Yes, yes it was." Tova stammered a moment.

"I think that I get the picture without the rest." Shaun said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, I told her that I wasn't with Zach and that he was still with you but he was injured really badly in a fight and she freaked out on me." Tova added hesitantly.

"It's okay." Shaun said. "Jeanne is someone that I'm not really worried about."

Annie raised an eyebrow. "So what is her problem with you and Zach?"

Shaun looked down at Cody. "Cody would be part of it. The other is that she doesn't want to accept the fact that Zach wants to be with me and not with someone more traditional. Jeanne feels that I gave Zach the dreaded incurable gay disease, which is not the case; because I'm sure that if I hadn't been there this summer it was only a matter of time before Zach would have been with another guy. In Cody's case, she feels that I will corrupt him in some way the same way I did Zach."

"Puh-lease, she sound's like she's got some serious problems to work out." Annie said.

"Well, I'm inclined to agree, but Jeanne does care in some small weird way of hers I know that. Because when she left Zach and I with Cody, I know that she knew that was a right decision even if she won't agree to it." Shaun said, his cell phone started playing Nickelback's "Burn it Down to the Ground," Shaun stood up and fished it out of his pocket. "Excuse me for a moment; could you watch Cody for a minute?"

Shaun flipped open his phone. "Hello, Gabe."

"How's it going for my princess big brother? How is the new boyfriend, who happens to be my best friend?" Gabe asked on the other side.

"Well to be perfectly honest Gabe it's not so good. You see Zach is in the hospital for emergency surgery for some internal bleeding, and they have to reset some broken bones. For Zach was in a fight earlier this evening, I'm here at the hospital now with Cody, and the two girls that were with Zach." Shaun said to Gabe in a worried voice.

"What? Are fucking kidding me, Shaun?" Gabe asked now getting concerned.

"No, Gabe I'm not, as much as I wish I was." Shaun then told Gabe the whole story that he learned from Annie and Tova.

As Shaun told Gabe the news of Zach, he had to sit down. He couldn't believe what he was hearing about his best friend from his brother. It just made no sense to him. Gabe continued to listen as Shaun finished.

"So, Zach is in emergency surgery now?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, he went in about twenty minutes ago." Shaun said. "The nurse said that she would keep me updated."

"Shaun, I'm coming over there; what hospital are you at?" Gabe asked as he stood up off of his bed. Gabe went over and grabbed his book bag off the floor and brought it to his bed and unzipped it and unloaded it.

"We're at Saint Bernardine Medical Center, Gabe you really don't need to come." Shaun said with concern. "You got classes…"

Gabe cut Shaun off. "Shaun, Zach is my best friend and he always will be. You may be his lover and significant other, but I am his best friend. I'll be on the road in about 15 minutes. Besides I know that you are going to need some company, and an extra eye on Cody."

Shaun sighed. "I guess you're right. I guess I'll see you when you get here."

"Hang in there Shaun; I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." Gabe said.

"Bye." Shaun said as he hung up the phone. Gabe turned to his dresser/closet and pulled open some drawers and threw in some boxers, shorts and shirts into his back pack. Gabe then moved and grabbed his wallet off his desk and keys.

Gabe exited his dorm room just as three people came walking up; a girl stepped forward and smiled at Gabe. "Gabe, we're ready to study with you."

Gabe gave a small smile. "I'm sorry Vikki, Jason, and Tasha, but I can't. I just talked to my brother and I found out that my best friend is in the hospital with serious injuries."

Tasha gave a small gasp. Jason's eyebrows moved up and Vikki looked shocked. "God, I seriously hope everything is okay."

"I hope so too, but I gotta drive to Valencia. I'm sorry to ditch out on you guys." Gabe said as he shouldered his back pack.

"It's okay. We'll let the teacher know where you are, you can borrow my notes when you get back." Jason said.

"Thanks, again I am so sorry about this." Gabe said and he hurried down the hall to the elevator. Once Gabe was in the elevator he flipped his phone open and scrolled down and he called Tori, but there was no answer. "Hey Tori, this is Gabe. When you get this message call me back immediately, it's about Zach. I just talked to Shaun and Zach was in a fight trying to protect a friend and got the shit beat out of him and is in the hospital. I'm on my way there now. But please give me a call back as soon as you get this."

The elevator opened and Gabe exited them, and went out the lobby doors to the parking lot and went over to his 2010 Mustang and opened it and started it and hit the road.

Time passed slowly for Shaun. It felt as is he'd been sitting in the waiting room longer than he had been. Cody had fallen asleep in the chair next to Shaun and was leaning against him. Shaun had put his arm around the little kid just for comfort and reassurance. Annie and Tova had left a while ago, because they need to take care of a few things but they both said that they would be back. The loneliness that Shaun was feeling was feeling at the moment was very palpable. Shaun laid his head back against the wall and he stared up at the ceiling panels. A tear slid down his cheek, he just couldn't believe that his luck was really crappy when it came to him and Zach and their rocky little world.

The fear of losing Zach this time was just too much for Shaun at the moment. If Zach dies this would be the third time that he has lost him. The first time was back when Shaun left for Los Angeles, when he realized, well at the time, that there was no hope for him and Zach being together because he was straight. Then after all the shit with Coulter in L.A. and moving back, Shaun thought that it was an absolute miracle and too good to be true that he and Zach would be together. After a little alcohol to break the tension, and that hauntingly good first kiss Zach was there to be with him, even though it was going to be a rough beginning with Zach accepting himself for who he was and what he wanted to do in life. But then Jeanne had to butt in and make a fragile situation worse. Shaun remembered how upset Zach was in his Jimmy that night after that argument with her. But now there is this to deal with.

Shaun noticed a person come into the waiting room, but he was too zoned out to notice who. Shaun closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in and let it out in a long sigh. Shaun didn't realize that he was hungry, until his stomach rumbled. Shaun thought that Cody was probably hungry too but he didn't want to wake the little guy.

"So have you heard anything about Zach at all?" A familiar voice asked.

Shaun opened his eyes and saw Gabe just sitting down next to him. "No we haven't yet. But I don't know how long it's going to be though before their done."

Gabe nodded, "I still can't believe that this happened to him. He's such a nice person."

"Yeah, but you know Zach. He's got to put everyone before himself. It is one thing that I love about him." Shaun said as he looked at his brother, as he repositioned Cody to be sleeping more on the chair and turned back.

"That's nice. So how is it to be dating your little brother's best friend who is family to begin with?" Gabe said as he lightly punched Shaun in the shoulder.

"It's absolutely wonderful, Gabe." Shaun said as he looked at him. "When I'm with Zach I feel like my whole life is finally complete. I no longer feel like I have to try with Zach, it's like…riding the perfect wave. It's all too good to be true for me."

"Shaun, that's the gayest thing I've ever heard." Gabe said, with a smirk on his face. "I mean literally the gayest thing I ever heard. And Shaun I do mean all three definitions."

Shaun let out a small laugh. "Gabe, don't be jealous of what you don't have."

Gabe smiled. "What do I need to be jealous of, Shaun? Being a fairy princess like you? Or do I need to be jealous of the fact that you say gay shit? Or that you happen to have stolen my best friend for your own personal gain?"

Shaun shook his head with a small laugh. "Gabe, never mind. I'm glad that you came though. I've been here by myself for about three hours now. Annie and Tova said that they would be back later though."

Shaun looked down at the floor, and he wiped away the tears that were flowing from them as he leaned forward. Gabe moved over and hugged his brother. Gabe laid a hand on Shaun's shoulder and started rubbing it in small circles. "Come on Shaun, if you lose it now, then I'm going to. Remember Zach is a fighter. He will pull through this."

Shaun sniffed and he dabbed at his eyes with the back of his hand again. "You're right, he'll pull through this."

"He will." Gabe said. "Besides he wouldn't leave Cody, besides that kid is his world."

Shaun smiled as he looked up and saw Annie and Tova walking in again. Shaun stood up and quickly gave the introductions, when the doctor came up to them.

"Hello, which one of you is Shaun Andrews?" The doctor asked. His name tag read Dr. Howard Conneur.

"That would be me." Shaun said. "How is Zach?"

"The good news is that we've managed to stabilize Zach, and his internal bleeding we stopped, which was not as bad as we had initially feared. Zach's got three cracked ribs, which should heal in three to four weeks. He's also got a compound fracture of his tibia. For that we're looking at about six to eight months for healing. Zach also has both his radius and ulna broke in his right arm, and that will heal in eight to ten weeks. Zach does have some head trauma but looking at his x-rays, there doesn't appear to be any swelling, which is good, but I want to keep him here for a few days to monitor him, just to be safe." Dr. Conneur said.

"That's good news then." Shaun said as he relaxed a little. "When would I be able to see him?"

"That's going to be a little while. We have Zach still under anesthesia and he's not going to be coming out of it probably until morning sometime. I would recommend probably going home and getting a little rest." Dr. Conneur paused for a moment. "He is in recovery right now, and then we will be putting him into a room. If you would like I can have Emily call you in the morning and give you his room number."

"Thanks Dr. Conneur, I just want to hear from you again that Zach is going to be alright." Shaun said as he felt the tension leave his shoulders for a moment.

Dr, Conneur smiled. "Yes, Zach should make a complete recovery, but like I said I'd like to keep him here for a few days, just to be safe."

"Again thank you Doctor." Shaun raised his hands to his head and gave a great sigh of relief.

As the doctor walked away Shaun felt like he could breathe just a bit easier tonight. He turned to Gabe and gave his brother a hug and then one each in turn to Annie and Tova. Finally Shaun turned around gently shook Cody awake. Once Cody's eye were open he looked at Shaun puzzled for a moment, but then Shaun picked him up and in a big hug, Shaun said softly to Cody: "Zach's going to be ok, buddy."

Cody started to cry silently, and held onto Shaun for a good five minutes before he wanted put down. Shaun set Cody back on the floor and then looked at Gabe again. "Gabe come and stay with me and Cody tonight. We could both use some company."

Gabe gave Shaun a funny look and smiled. "I may be your brother Shaun, but I think that I might be a little too old for a sleep over."

Cody looked up at Gabe. "But you're family, Gabe; you need to stay with us!"

Shaun couldn't help but smile. Gabe looked like he got what he wanted. "But Cody, I don't want to put you out of your bed. Besides don't you want Shaun all to yourself? I had to spend time with him for 14 years."

Cody apparently wasn't going to give up easily. "Gabe, please stay. Zach wouldn't make you stay some where else."

Gabe was taken aback by Cody's comment. "Codes, I…I didn't say no…I was just…well…"

Gabe fell silent as Cody crossed his arms and scowled just like Zach did when he was annoyed with something. Annie and Tova started having a fit of silent giggles along with Shaun as they watched Gabe go through his dilemma.

"Alright Cody you win, I'll stay." Gabe said, he then turned to Shaun. "So I call dibs on the couch then."

Chuckling Shaun nodded. "That's fine, come on its been a long night, lets go."

Shaun, Cody, Gabe, Annie, and Tova left the Emergency Room entrance to go to their vehicles. Once at his Outback, Shaun kneeled down to Cody. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," that was all that Cody said.

"You're starving? Well what do you say we ask Uncle Gabe what he wants to eat, shall we?" Shaun asked him.

Gabe seemed a little distracted for a moment. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Cody looked at Gabe and asked. "Shaun wants to know where you want to go eat? I kind of want a sandwich."

Gabe looked at Shaun. I'm fine with whatever, dude. I'll even go back to your place and eat your low carb fag food."

Shaun smiled. "Ok, I think that there is a sub shop a couple of blocks over that is still open that we can go in and get something. Annie, Tova you're both welcome to join us, if you want that is."

Tova looked at Annie and they both nodded. "We'll meet you there, then."

Shaun opened up the back door and helped Cody with his car seat. Annie and Tova waved as they passed by, just as another car pulled into the hospital. The person in the new car pulled into Tova's parking spot and then got out. Gabe had been watching the car and he then muttered. "Oh, fuck."

Shaun looked at Gabe. "What?"

Gabe quickly glanced at Shaun. "The moose is loose on the field."

Shaun looked puzzled at Gabe. "Excuse me?"

Gabe looked at Shaun directly. "Jeanne."

As it dawned on Shaun he turned around and found himself almost face to face with Jeanne, considering that she was still a few steps away from the car. From this distance, even with it dark and poorly lighted; he could tell that she was pissed.

She closed the gap between them and stood in front of Shaun and folded her arms across her chest. "Are you fucking happy now, you gay fucker?"

Shaun narrowed his eyes. "Good to see you too, Jeanne."

"Fuck off, Shaun." Jeanne said. "Are you happy for ruining our family, asshole?"

Shaun crossed his arms as well. "I didn't do anything, Jeanne."

Jeanne straightened up a little. "Bull shit, you know what I'm talking about, you faggot. You came back to San Pedro this summer to finally get him. I saw how you looked at him when he turned 16, you pedophile bastard."

Shaun's temper was finally starting to rise. "I didn't come to get anything this summer. I wasn't even looking for a relationship when I was back there. And I never once had any attraction to Zach until after her turned 18."

"Oh shove your homosexual drama up your ass Shaun. You corrupted Zach, and now he's hurt because of your sick ways." Jeanne spat at Shaun.

"Jeanne, you don't know what you're talking about." Shaun said back to her. "Zach didn't get hurt from a hate crime. He was hurt trying to protect one of his friends."

"That's the biggest cock and bull shit story that I've ever heard. Zach was such a good person until you came along and fucked him up, and I do mean literally." Jeanne said.

Gabe folded his arms also across his chest and glared at Jeanne. Shaun looked Jeanne in the eyes. "Jeanne, it's the truth; and Zach is still a good person."

"Oh spare me." Jeanne said. "I'm hoping that this little incident puts some sense into Zach and he realizes that you're using him, because you want to be a drag queen sugar daddy. I figured that you seduced Zach anyway to get what you wanted this summer, which was for Zach to be one of your summer fucks for you. So bravo Shaun! And thanks to you Zach is now going to be a fucked homo because you had to have your way with him. So, I'll ask you again, are you happy for fucking up our family?"

"Jeanne, shut the fuck up." Gabe said. Both Jeanne and Shaun looked at him. Jeanne had a small hint of surprise on her face. Shaun could tell that Jeanne had gone too far with Gabe, because Gabe was shaking from anger. Shaun quickly glanced at Cody in the car; he seemed to be intent on watching the argument. Cody didn't even look upset.

Shaun looked back at the two adults before him. Jeanne now had turned to Gabe to chew him out. "Don't tell me that you're actually condoning this Gabe?"

"Zach is actually happy for once. The fact that he settled down with my brother, I still find that a little weird, but I'm getting used to it." Gabe said. "He's happy for the first time since before your guy's mom died. I thought that you of all people would be more understanding."

Jeanne looked disgusted. "Gabe, you know Zach the best, why are going for this shit? I know that Shaun is your brother, but why the fuck are you doing this?"

"Jeanne, Zach told me shortly after he and Shaun got back together that he was already looking at guys. He said that he couldn't really go the extra mile to be with a guy, but he said that if he hadn't gotten together with Shaun it would have been a different guy all together sooner or later." Gabe said as he watched Jeanne's face fill up with surprise.

"Oh for fucks sake," Jeanne recomposed herself. "I can't believe this! Gabe you really are a hopeless cause. Wait, I can believe that a fag hag brother is protecting…."

SMACK!

Jeanne stood where she was with a look of absolute shock on her face. She spitted and sputtered, but she couldn't talk. Shaun was also in shock as he looked at Gabe. Gabe was still breathing heavy but he had his right hand raised to his right from where he just hit Jeanne across the face. Gabe was extremely pissed off at Jeanne.

"Jeanne, shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch!" Gabe said with controlled rage. "You don't know Zach as much as you thought you did. You controlled him, manipulated him, and used everything in your power to keep him under you thumb. He wouldn't talk to you about some things because he knew how you'd react. He didn't talk to me at first because he thought that I wouldn't understand; but I finally got him to talk to me, so I think I know him a lot better than you ever will."

"Fuck off Gabe!" Jeanne spat as she straightened herself up. "Shaun, I'm taking Cody. I'm not going to have him raised by your corrupting and deviant behavior."

"You're not taking Cody any where, Jeanne." Gabe said.

"He's my son and I'm going to take care of him, in a proper home environment." Jeanne said as she moved for the car, Gabe moved and stood between her and the car, and once again folded his arms.

"You're not taking him." Gabe said.

"What makes you think that?" Jeanne said.

"You lost the right to take car of Cody, two months ago, Jeanne." Gabe said.

"What are you fucking talking about?" Jeanne asked heatedly.

"Let's jog your memory then, Zach sent you some forms to fill out about two months ago, that allowed him to be guardian of Cody. Along with medical benefits and preschool forms. One of the forms that you signed gave Zach full custody of him. By the look on your face, I'm going to assume that you just signed the papers and didn't even read them. So if you didn't want to be in this situation in the first place you should have looked at the papers more closely than you did. It's your loss Jeanne."

Both guys noticed Jeanne was turning a darker red for her anger if that was even possible. "Cody is my kid. He's my fucking kid for Christ's sake!"

"Yes you're his mother by birth," Gabe said. "But Zach and Shaun are Cody's parents."

"Shaun is not Cody's parent." Jeanne said as she seethed in her anger. "Shaun isn't even capable of being a parent."

Gabe glared at Jeanne. "What are you the mother of the fucking century now? Fuck off Jeanne, Shaun is more of a parent then you ever will be."

"You're full of fucking shit Gabe." Jeanne spat at him.

Gabe finally lost the last of his composure. "Fuck you, Jeanne, FUCK YOU! You want to fucking talk about corrupting and deviant behavior? Well how about this you two cent whore! You went the men faster than you could pop your fucking pills. Then you meet Alan, who doesn't even like kids, so what do you do? You fucking dumped Cody onto Zach. Zach wouldn't have been able to afford to take care of both Cody and himself. And what were you doing? HUH? You were blowing yours and Zach's money on alcohol, drugs, pills, and God only knows what else. Try getting that past Department of Family Services.

"So let's see here, we have child abandonment there. You would also leave and go to parties and get hooked up on what was there for drugs. I'm sure that you're fit to be a responsible parent Jeanne. If you want Cody back, then you better get yourself a really good lawyer. Because we have one of the best for our family and I promise that I will make this a fight that will be very difficult for you to win. And no one can insult my brother other than me. So if you want to talk to us again, then you shut your big fucking mouth and be fucking civilized. Because I am not going to tolerate your shit and neither is Shaun. Zach may put up with your disgusting behavior because you two are family. But we're not."

Shaun stared at Gabe, he had never seen his brother get this defensive before, let alone hit a girl. Gabe was breathing really hard again and Shaun was amazed to see that Jeanne was shell shocked and had dropped her arms and had taken a few steps away from Gabe. Gabe glanced at Shaun, "Shaun get going, I'll meet you there."

Shaun fished hi keys out of his pocket and moved to the driver's side and got in starting the car. He pulled out of the parking spot and saw that Gabe was still facing Jeanne and she now looked unsure of herself. Shaun continued out of the parking lot and drove down the street losing the sight of them in his rear view mirror. A few moments later when Shaun stopped at a light, Cody spoke: "Shaun, I don't want to go back with Jeanne. I want to stay with you and Zach. I don't want to think about losing the two of you. I don't like mom all that much anymore."

Shaun felt a tear slide down his cheek as he listened to Cody. "Cody, that means a lot to me, to hear you say that; because I don't want to lose you either."

Shaun reached over and turned the radio on. They caught the last few notes of a song before a new one started. Ironically it had started to rain heavily outside as the radio started with "What Hurts the Most" by Cascada. As Shaun listened to the song he pulled up in front of the sub shop where Annie and Tova were waiting for them. Shaun started to really cry as he listened and thought about everything that happened tonight. Cody unhooked himself from his car seat, since Shaun had parked the car, and climbed up to the front to hug Shaun. Shaun turned in the driver's seat to return Cody's hug better, and they sat in the car crying and holding each other until a few minutes later Gabe came and knocked on the window holding an umbrella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry that this is finally getting up. But I think I had the world's biggest case of writer's block. It seemed like every time I sat down to type this I was only able to do about two sentences at a time. Well I hope that you guys enjoy BD**

Chapter 3

After they had finished eating their sandwiches, Shaun took Cody home with Gabe following them. On the way there Cody fell asleep in his booster seat. Once at the apartment complex, Gabe pulled in next to Shaun and put his back pack on and walked over as Shaun opened up the back door to unbuckle Cody.

"Did he fall asleep?" Gabe asked, Shaun as he approached.

"Yeah, this is going to be tough on the little guy." Shaun said as he stood up. "Gabe, I want to say thanks about earlier with Jeanne, I didn't know that that's what you thought about me." Shaun said looking at his brother.

"Shaun, you're my brother. I may not have a way with words like you do, when it comes to talking to people. But I promise you that everything I told Jeanne tonight is what I believe. I think that you are doing a great job with Cody. You and Zach are by far better parents than Jeanne ever will in my book. Anyway I like being an uncle to the little guy in a way." Gabe said as he scratched his shoulder.

"Again, I thank you Gabe." Shaun said and he gave Gabe a quick brotherly hug and let him go. "I guess I better get Cody out of here and up to the apartment."

"Here, let me carry him." Gabe moved forward and gently lifted Cody into his arms, and Cody unconsciously wrapped his arms around Gabe's neck.

Shaun smiled and led the way into the apartment and opened the entrance door and allowed Gabe through. They walked over to the elevator and went to the third floor, and then down the hall. Shaun put his key into the lock and opened the apartment and Gabe went in with Cody, still sound asleep. Shaun heard a door open behind him and tall thin lady came out of here apartment across the hall, she had a smile on her face and her shoulder length blonde hair she was putting up into a pony tail. "I thought I heard you Shaun."

Shaun gave a small smile. "Hey Samantha, sorry if I woke you up."

Samantha's smiled widened. "You didn't, I need to take Spencer down to use the bathroom. He's been bugging me for the last ten minutes."

Shaun nodded. "What kind of dog is he again?"

"Spencer is a Siberian husky, and he's got a little Akita in him." Samantha said as she reached back inside the door and produced a dog leash. "You and Zach seem to be out late tonight, you take Cody to a movie or something?"

Shaun looked at the floor and felt the sting of tears form again and then he looked back up at Samantha. Her cheery attitude was instantly replaced with concern. "Shaun what's wrong?"

Shaun gave Samantha a quick synopsis about the events earlier in the night. Samantha was completely shocked by what she learned. "The doctor said that Zach would be okay?"

"They think so, but they want to keep him in the hospital for a few days to be sure. But even then Zach's going to have a long road to recover from this." Shaun said as he leaned against the door jam to the apartment.

Samantha was about to say something when Gabe reappeared. "So this is who has captured your attention Shaun. When did you go bisexual?"

Shaun rolled his eyes. "Gabe, this is Samantha, she's mine and Zach's neighbor. She watches Cody sometimes. Samantha this is my, unfortunately immature younger brother."

Samantha smiled at Gabe. "Ah. I remember you telling me about him, and that I should watch my back around him."

Gabe had look of shock and outrage on his face, but when he spoke he wasn't angry. "Shaun, what kind of lies are you telling this girl?"

Shaun shrugged his shoulders. "I only told her the truth, Gabe."

Samantha opened her door a little wider and Spencer came out and went over to Gabe and Shaun, where they both petted him, as Samantha attached his collar.

"Well, you guys get some rest, and Shaun if you need me to watch Cody tomorrow I can do that for you while you go see Zach." Samantha said as she led the dog down the hall.

"Thanks, I might have you watch him in the morning while Gabe and I go in, to see if Zach's up for his energetic nephew." Shaun said as he turned to go into the apartment. "I'll bring him over about eight."

"Sounds like a plan." Samantha said and she was gone down the hall.

Gabe followed Shaun in, and closed the door and locked it. Gabe turned and then looked to see where Shaun had disappeared and then heard a noise from the kitchen, when he went he saw Shaun had glass on the counter top and leaning on it with hands spread in front of him and he seemed to shaking.

"Shaun?" Gabe called, as he walked up to the counter.

"Did you need something, Gabe?" Shaun asked his voice wasn't the normal confident one that he heard in the hall.

"It's going to be okay bud." Gabe said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Shaun took a deep breath to steady himself and stood straighter, then he looked at Gabe. "Sorry, Gabe, I'm afraid to lose him is all."

"I know that," Gabe said. "Back when I had that party this last summer, after I found you and drug the truth out of you."

Shaun had a tear slide down his cheek. "Gabe, out of all the relationships I've had over the years, Zach is the one I wanted to settle down and spend the rest of my life with. But with this, it's just worse than that night this summer when he pulled away."

Gabe shifted his weight. "Shaun, I know that these first couple of days is going to be tough, but trust me, Zach is going to make a full recovery and he will be a stronger person because of this."

Shaun nodded his head. "How's Cody?"

"He's still asleep. I just laid him on top of his bed. I didn't want to wake him up."

"That's fine. I'll have him shower in the morning." Shaun said as he headed for the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice and took it back to the counter and poured a glass. "So did Zach really send adoption papers to Jeannie, Gabe?"

"Not really, what papers Zach sent to her were permission forms for school for him. Plus a consent form for Zach to be the primary contact in the case of an emergency. But on one of the forms it pretty much says that Zach has temporary custody of Cody." Gabe said, looking a little irritated. "Thankfully, Jeannie didn't read the fine print. Otherwise this could be a bigger shit festival then it needs to be."

"I am surprised that you hit her." Shaun said as he sipped his juice.

"I surprised myself when I did that. But god that wretched woman knows how to really piss me off." Gabe said. "But I promise I will talk to Erin and see what we can do legally, to get either Zach or both of you to have full custody of Cody after this mess."

"Thanks, Gabe. I just hope Larry won't mind." Shaun said.

"Give the guy a chance. I know that you and him have never really seen eye to eye on occasion…" Gabe started. But Shaun raised an eyebrow that made Gabe sigh exasperatedly. "Okay, a lot, but I'm sure that he'll be fine with it."

"You really think that Larry will be? He didn't really enjoy me coming out and saying that I was gay shortly after high school. Plus he's never really made me feel welcome at home any more the few times that I've been there when he was." Shaun said a little heatedly.

Gabe gave his brother a funny look. "Seriously, Shaun, is that how you feel?"

Shaun nodded. "It is. I know that's hard for you to hear."

Gabe continued to look at Shaun. "When I was with him and mom a lot of times he always told everyone how proud he was of you. He bought several copies of you book at Christmas that year it came out and gave it to all of his employees at the office saying that they needed to read it. I even heard him tell mom one night that his only regret at this moment in time is not being on good terms with you. He hates how he handled your coming out, and how strained its been since."

Shaun set his glass down. "So why hasn't he said anything to me then in ten years about this, or even mom?"

"Well for starters you and Larry both have a lot of pride. Plus mom constantly tells him to try and make up for it. The only reason I bring it up now is because I told them of the semi recent events. Larry actually was the one that brought up the conversation." Gabe said as he moved to sit at the dinning table.

"What did you say exactly?" Shaun asked he was genuinely curious. He was starting to see his step dad in a slightly different light in years.

"He asked if I'd heard from you lately, and I said that you had come down to the house for a little bit after you and Coulter had gone your separate ways. Larry said that he was sad to hear that. I then told him about you and Zach. Mom was surprised to hear that you two had gotten together, but I told her what Zach had told me shortly after he patched things up with you. Mom and Larry both said that they were glad that you found someone that they know will be good for you; I even mentioned that Jeannie dumped Cody on you guys. Larry was a little peeved at that." Gabe said. He then yawned as Shaun took in the information.

Shaun looked at the clock and noticed that it was 1:30 am and then moved to the sink and rinsed his glass. "Do you want to sleep on the couch or in Cody's room?"

"I'll crash with the Codmiester. I'll just sleep on his floor." Gabe said as he stood up and followed Shaun down the hall. Shaun opened up a closet and pulled out a sleeping bag and a couple of pillows and handed them to Gabe.

"See you in the morning bro. Try to get some sleep." Gabe said and then disappeared into Cody's room. Shaun went through and shut lights off and then climbed into bed and slept very little. He had two separate dreams; one was where Zach died before Shaun could see him again. Then in the other Zach died from the complications that came up over night. After waking from the second dream, Shaun was aware that there was another person in the bed with him. He rolled over and found that Cody had come in and climbed into bed next to him. Shaun adjusted his position and kissed Cody's forehead and sighed deeply and wrapped the child in his arms. Shaun spoke softly: "Cody, I am hoping beyond hope that Zach pulls through this and that you, Zach and I can be a family together."

With that Shaun fell asleep until the alarm went off at 7:00 am.

The next morning was a little chaotic to say the least. But Shaun managed to convince Cody to stay with Samantha until the doctor said it was okay for him to see Zach. Plus Gabe was on the phone talking to Tori and letting her know. Then there was the trip to the hospital, and eventually Gabe and Shaun arrived at the information desk up front where they were directed to Zach's room.

Upon entering the room Gabe and Shaun found Jeannie sitting next to Zach. She looked up and then stood up. Gabe narrowed his eyes as Jeannie held up her hands. "Look, I'm not looking for a fight right now. I think we said our peace last night."

"Jeannie, I would like to talk to you for a moment, outside in the hall." Shaun said and he led the way out and waited for Jeannie to follow as she passed Gabe.

Shaun stood next to the door as Jeannie came out of the room. She looked a little better since the last time he saw her, he didn't really notice it last night. But Jeannie looked at Shaun with contempt in her eyes and folded her arms. "What is it, Shaun?"

Shaun squared his shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Look, I know that you really don't like me."

Jeannie rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement."

Shaun ignored her comment. "Damn it Jeannie, for once in your life stop being so self-centered, the world doesn't revolve around you like you think it needs to. Now Zach and I are a couple. You are going to have to find someway to accept that fact and get over it. You were the one who left Cody so you could runaway to Oregon. Zach would have had no way to keep that house, and support himself and Cody.

"Yes I do realize that this is Zach's first relationship with another man, but it's his life to do what he wants, not what you want. That stunt you pulled this summer on him was an all time low, even for you. I am going to help Zach raise Cody, and that's just another thing that you're going to half to suck up and deal with as well." Shaun paused for a moment as a nurse walked by.

Jeannie went to open her mouth, but Shaun cut her off. "Jeannie, I may not like or agree with a lot of the choices that you've made. But for once, I am asking you to please just put aside your differences with me and let us try and get along. I have no desire to be unkind to you. Frankly I would love to one day to be able to have you over to our apartment for dinner and not have to worry about any of this petty bullshit that you seem to harbor for me."

Jeannie was quiet for a moment. Shaun moved to go back into the room, but Jeannie touched his arm to stop him but quickly removed it. "Shaun, I'm just not comfortable with this at all. Zach is all that I have really, and when he showed up at the house with you, I knew then and there that he was serious about you. I just thought that he was doing it to get back at me for all the crap I'd put him through. I agree with you that one day I truly hope that I can accept this relationship fully. But I'm even more uncomfortable with Cody being around you. He's just a little kid and he's not going to understand this thing that's going on between you and Zach."

Shaun looked at Jeannie and realized that for once she was being honest about her feelings. Shaun knew then that this must have been some sort of an epiphany for her. "Jeannie, I promise that Zach and I will be honest with Cody, about everything and for now he seems to be just fine with the way things are."

Jeannie looked at the floor for a second and then up. "After this all over I want to talk to Cody. I'm still not convinced that this is the life that I want for him."

Shaun nodded. "So, I take it that for now you and I are on a truce?"

Jeannie gave a small smile. "I guess so."

Shaun nodded again and then went back into the room and looked down at Zach who was still asleep. After a moment Jeannie came back in and shortly after that the Doctor came in. Her name tag read Dr. Jocelyn Ellsworth.

"How's he doing?" Shaun asked.

"Zach is doing quite well actually. Dr. Conneur did a good job of patching him up. But he's still going to be out for a while with the pain medication that he's on." Dr. Ellsworth said as she wrote down Zach's readings.

"When will he be able to go home?" Gabe asked as he made room for her to scoot around the bed, to check on the drip bags.

"Oh, I'd say at least a week and half two weeks maybe depending on how he's doing. I know Dr. Conneur said that'd like him to be here for a few days, but I think he might be in here a little longer." Dr. Ellsworth said as she moved back around. "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask one of the nurses on duty. I will be Zach's doctor for the remainder of his visit during the day. So if you need me don't be afraid to call me."

"Thank you, Dr. Ellsworth." Shaun said as she exited the room.

"I'm going to go back to my hotel for a while." Jeannie said and she left not ten minutes later. Shaun took the seat that was next to Zach's bed and he reached his hand out and picked up Zach's hand gingerly and leaned in and kissed his knuckles. Shaun remained there for awhile and eventually he fell asleep holding Zach's hand as he slept in the chair.

Shaun awoke some time later, his hand still holding Zach's. After a moment he heard voices out in the hall. Shaun stood up and moved to the door to see Gabe and his step-father in the hall talking. Larry noticed Shaun standing in the door way and broke off his conversation with Gabe and moved towards Shaun and held out a hand.

"Shaun, I'm sorry to hear about this." Larry said, as Shaun shook his hand.

"I'm going to admit that I'm surprised that you're here Larry. I thought that I wasn't your favorite person." Shaun said. Shaun had decided then and there to put what Gabe said the night before to the test.

Larry sighed. "Shaun, I want to apologize for the ass that I've been to you. It was uncalled for, and frankly very inappropriate on my part. I'll admit that I took the news of you being gay hard when you first came out to your mom and me, back when you were 19. Every time that you came home I wanted to say how sorry I was, but I let my pride get the better of my judgment every time.

"Shaun, what I really want to say is that I'm proud of you. I know that I'm just your step-dad, but I love you as if you were my son anyway. I know that I've never really showed it before, but I think it's time for me to start being a better person, not only for you, but for myself."

Gabe was smiling behind Larry as Shaun was shell shocked from what Larry said. Before Shaun knew what he was doing he moved forward and surprised both him and Larry as he gave the older man a hug. "Thanks, Larry. That means so much to me even now during this crap."

Larry patted Shaun a few times on the back. "Come on let me buy you lunch."

"What time is it?" Shaun asked as he backed away from Larry.

"Almost 2:00pm." Gabe said. "Don't worry about Cody, I already went back to check to see how he's doing with Samantha. She's got him pretty distracted for the most part, but I told him that Zach was still sleeping and doing well."

Shaun smiled. "Thanks, Gabe that really means a lot."

After going down to cafeteria and getting something to eat and small talk, Larry finally brought the conversation to a new one of concern. "Shaun, what are your plans for when Zach gets out?"

"I'm not sure really. I figured I'd talk to Doctor Ellsworth after Zach was more coherent and then make plans accordingly." Shaun said as he poured some creamer into his coffee cup.

"That sounds reasonable." Larry said as he put his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers and set his chin on them. "You're going to need help though. I'm sure that Cody is going to be more than willing to help take care of Zach based on what I've heard from Gabe, but a five year old kid might not be the best thing around Zach with a broken leg and arm."

Shaun closed his eyes for a moment and breathed out his nose to try and stay calm, he didn't want to ruin this new relationship with Larry. "I know. But like I said, I was going to see what the Doctor says and then make the arrangements."

Gabe cleared his throat. "I have an idea for you, Shauny-boy. I'll admit that I'm not doing well in college, sorry Larry, but how about I come stay with the three of you and help out around the apartment while Zach recover's."

Larry still had his folded hands under his chin as he glanced between the two of them. "I personally think that's a really nice thing to do Gabe."

Shaun looked at Gabe and he saw the look of determination in his eyes and decided. "Ah to hell with it, Gabe thanks that really is awesome of you to do this. I'll talk to the land lord and make sure that that is alright with her."

Larry then set his hands on the table. "Alright let me know then and I will help pay for Gabe's moving expenses and get an extra bed for him. But, Shaun I want you to send me all of the medical bills as you get them."

Shaun looked confused for a moment. "May I ask why?"

Larry looked at Shaun with an all knowing kind look. "I want to pay for it. I have to make up for being an ass and this is one way I'd like to help."

"Larry, that's all fine and everything, but you don't need to do this, really." Shaun said he looked down at the table as if slightly embarrassed.

"Shaun, I actually insist on this, I care about Zach as if he were another son of mine. And well if this nation wasn't so damn pig headed I'm almost positive that you'd marry Zach and then he would be." Larry said. He then took a sip of his left over coke.

Shaun could feel the blush working its way up his face and he knew that Larry was right, but damn if had to be so blunt and obvious about it. "Larry I really appreciate it, but…"

Larry cut Shaun off. "Do I need to get you mother involved?"

After a small pause all three men broke into grins and chuckled. Shaun finally relented in the end and agreed to let Larry take care of the hospital bills.

"May I ask what the situation is with Cody and his mother?" Larry then asked.

Shaun shrugged. "Jeannie and I are on a truce at the moment. When Zach's feeling better she wants to talk about it. But for now she's going to let him stay."

Larry raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well, alright I guess just let me know on that one too. But if it comes down to it I agree with Gabe that Cody should stay with you and Zach. From what I've heard about over the last five years about how she's treated that kid, I'm surprised that Department of Family Services hasn't already stepped in and did something."

Shaun nodded and then drank some of his coffee. "Thanks Larry, I really can't thank you enough for everything. I feel that this is going to be easier to manage with the extra help."

Larry waved his hand. "It's nothing Shaun. You've been in my life for 20 years, and for most of that, it seemed that we resented one another and not really feel like a family. But I want you to know that if you need anything don't be afraid to call for some help. I know that it's not your style, but I'd sure appreciate it, because besides your guy's mom, you boys are all the family that I have."

"And the award for the gayest comment of the century goes to Larry." Gabe said with a smile on his face. Shaun half smiled at that, and then broke into a grin when he saw Larry laughing as he stood up from his seat.

"Gabe, you really know how to keep an old man entertained. Thanks you for letting me buy lunch for you two. but I need to get back to San Pedro and get some work done in the office. Shaun, again call me or your mother, if you need anything." Larry said and he walked out of the cafeteria.

Shaun polished off his coffee and then he and Gabe went back to Zach's room. When they arrived they found Annie and Tova there and both gave Shaun a hug, and asked for an update on Zach. For the rest of the afternoon the four of them visited as Shaun again held Zach's hand on the bed. After Annie and Tova left shortly after 6:00 Shaun looked at Gabe. "I think we better get going too. I'm sure Cody's driving Samantha up the wall."

Gabe gave Shaun a small smile. "I actually got her number when I left earlier and I texted her. She said that Cody's out like a light for now and that he wanted to tell Zach that he misses him."

"I miss the little guy too."

Shaun and Gabe both glanced up and saw that Zach had his eyes open. Shaun leaned in and kissed Zach on the forehead as Gabe stepped out to get the doctor.

"How long have I been in here?" Zach asked as he looked himself over. "Boy what the hell happened to me?"

Shaun's short happiness disappeared. "Zach, what do you remember?"

Zach kind of shrugged his shoulders. "I remember being at Gabe's party, you and I had a fight in my truck. Jeannie was pissed at me because Cody told her about you and I…I pushed you away saying that I was done with this."

Gabe came back in with Dr. Ellsworth amazingly, as she began to look over Zach Shaun looked at Gabe with tears in his eyes and then back at Zach. Gabe quickly picked up that something was wrong, but had his answer as to why a moment later. "Zach, that party was almost seven months ago. You've only been here in the hospital for a day."

Zach looked at Shaun confused. "Where's Jeannie?"

"She moved to Oregon remember?" Shaun said, as he felt his whole world just slipping right out from underneath of him. Doctor Ellsworth continued her check up and she could tell that this apparently wasn't going well.

"No, I don't. Last thing I remember is that she and I were fighting about us. She then threatened to take Cody away from me if I continued to see you. Shaun seriously what's going on?" Zach asked again as he became more confused.

Shaun let go of Zach's hand as much as it hurt him to do so, but he had to get away for a minute and he stood and headed for the door. "Sorry, I got to go."

"Shaun?" Zach called after him, but Shaun continued down the hall. "Shaun!"

But Shaun was now on autopilot and he went straight for the elevators. Before he knew it he was standing next to his Outback, with his hands shaking so hard that his car keys were jingling like crazy.

"Shaun, wait up!"

Shaun finally snapped out of his temporary loss of reality and watched as Gabe ran over from the entrance to him. "Shaun, what the hell was that?"

"Gabe, he doesn't remember." Shaun said as tears slid down his face. "He doesn't remember the last seven months that he and I had. It's gone."

"Shaun, it's only temporary. It's not like he's going to have amnesia for the rest of his life." Gabe said.

Shaun turned to Gabe now. "But Gabe what if it is permanent? Then the last thing that he remembers about him and I, is a fight when he was hiding our relationship from Jeannie. He doesn't remember any of his new friends, starting art school, and definitely not coming to LA to live with me and Jeannie dumping Cody on him."

Gabe opened his mouth and closed it again. He took the keys from Shaun. "Look, Shaun, I empathize for you, I really do. Come on let's get you home, and we'll have a talk with Cody. Then you and I will come back tomorrow and talk to Dr. Ellsworth, for she said that she would like to talk to us about Zach. I'll drive."

Shaun nodded and walked over to the passenger side and got in as Gabe started the car. Shaun looked out the window and cursed silently at what ever supernatural tormentor that seems to plague his life. It just seems like he's never supposed to be happy.


End file.
